


The Other Woman

by Genie60



Series: A Very Bad Thing [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of the "Slap Heard Around the Fandom" clip.  </p>
<p>This is my interpretation of what might have been going through Elizabeth's head the morning after "THAT" night in May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

She sat at her vanity getting ready for the day, trying to process the night before.  The sound of a crash of a door being forced open followed by the knock that would change things forever echoed in her head.  She knew that by sending that letter to him informing him of her offer of marriage he would react. She expected it and wanted him to.  More importantly, she needed him to.  She needed him to show her that she was still important in his life.  She’d come to the conclusion that it didn’t matter to her that he had a wife and child.  At this point all that mattered was that he was still hers in some way.  That the bond they had declared ten years before was still strong and unyielding. 

When she saw his face, she was sure this was true.  His eyes burned with anger and, she thought even some hate. It turned out that both morphed into passion.  But it was a passion she wasn’t prepared for and at first, didn’t want. She just wanted his declaration of continued love and devotion.  If she had heard that, she might have reconsidered her marriage to his enemy.  On the other hand, she was in dire straits and marrying George would help bring her out of poverty and back into the life she was accustomed to and deserved.

She wound her hair into perfect curls and pinned them to her head.  As she did this she remembered how his hold on her forced her hair loose, making it fall around her face.  He had kissed her then, hard and after the initial shock, she slapped him. No one ever kissed her like that and she wasn’t used to such manhandling.  She knew he didn’t care.  It seemed to her that he was determined to show her what she has passed on when she married his cousin, namely passion.  Ross had always been full of passion, not just for women but for life in general.  Even in when hit with the death of Julia, the near death of Demelza, imprisonment and possible hanging, he never faltered in his passion for living.  He tapped into that well and came through more determined than ever to make sure the future was a better one.

In a way, perhaps that is what she hoped his appearance last night would do for her; help her find some passion to help her out of her abyss without having to marry.  Placing the last pin in her hair the rethought that.   Who was she fooling?  Deep down she had hoped that he would tell her she couldn’t marry George and that they would find a way to be together.  Logically she knew that was foolish to think as it would be more scandalous than his marrying Demelza.  Nor would it help her financially because he was still poor per society’s standards.  As much as she might think she loved Ross, she loved position and status more. That became clear as her marriage to Francis went on.  If Francis has been less foolish, she could have made that marriage work. She had already given him a son, so sleeping with him was no longer necessary; and many gentlemen had mistresses.  Francis could have been one of those and he would have gained the admiration of many peers, she was sure.  On the other hand, the same arrangement was not allowed for wives.   No, wives had to settle for their lot, whatever that was.  Ross’ coming over last night instead of changing her decision, actually solidified it.

He had left in the wee hours of the morning, not bothering to wake her to say goodbye.  He used and left her as if she were as common as Margaret in Truro.  Or his own wife. For the first time, she let the bitterness rise to the surface where Demelza was concerned.  She resented and envied her for the life she had.  Not as far as money or power, but because she had Ross’ heart. She had first seen that the night of Christmas Eve when she sang. Then again the fateful day Grambler closed and she stood by his side even while he spoke with her.  And finally the night she nursed her during her bout with putrid throat, when Ross had declared Demelza the love of his life.  Walking out of that room, she had resigned herself to this new truth.  That was until Francis died and she needed that connection back again.  So she tried as much as possible to reestablish that, which culminated in last night’s visit. 

Standing up, she smoothed her dress and looked at herself in the mirror again.  She could not see any discernible difference in her face or demeanor.  She was still the impoverished widow of a gentleman.  Nor did she feel any difference. She didn’t feel any deeper love for Ross. In fact, she didn’t feel love at all at this point. She was numb.  Playing back their encounter she came to the realization that while she had him physically last night, in a way she had never experienced before, she didn’t have his heart.  She could see that in his eyes. There was no love in them. They were empty and void of the emotion she’d seen him give Demelza on numerous occasions.  It was then she admitted he was lost to her.  And while she hoped he would return soon to discuss what had happened and what they could possibly be to each other going forward, she had already decided what she needed to do for herself and her son if that didn’t happen.

Turning away from the mirror, for she could not look at herself any longer, she made her way slowly downstairs to start this day like all the others. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard voices in the entryway and waited to see who would be visiting at this hour.

She immediately recognized the tall frame surrounded by a halo of wild red hair and felt a knot take shape in her stomach. _What was she doing here_ she wondered. She expected a Poldark but not this one.  Taking a deep breath she met Demelza part of the way and she could see in her eyes that she knew; Demelza knew what had happened between Ross and her the night before.  Straightening her back she stood still while she waited to hear what she was going to say.

“Demelza,” she said softly.

“Don’t bother with niceties Elizabeth.  I’m not here for that or anything else you might have to say. I don’t want to hear excuses or explanations. I didn’t listen to Ross’ so I will certainly not listen to yours. I’m here to tell you one thing. Stay away from Ross and me and our family.  I’m his wife and the mother of his children. And no matter what you think last night was going to do or what you tried to accomplish, it didn’t work.  For despite his faults and flaws, I love him.  He is my heart and my soul and while we are both hurting right now, we will get through this.  I’m a fighter and I will fight for my family against anyone. Even you.  You had his heart once but not anymore.  Realize that and leave us alone.  Your chance passed years ago.  Marry George and get on with your life. And we will get on with ours.”

Demelza turned and left without saying another word, leaving Elizabeth alone in the entry way of Trenwith. After a moment, she walked to the day parlor, sat down at the harp and played, waiting for the rest of her life to take formation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a real Elizabeth fan but this has been rattling around for a few days ever since someone mentioned I should continue this series. Not sure that is going to happen, since I Have other works in the pipeline.
> 
> And thank you to all who are following and reading. Especially to the new found crew on various Aidan/Poldark pages on Facebook. A nicer group of people I have never met.


End file.
